


Possession

by Adariall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s), Possessive Behavior, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had always been possessive of Sammy, but after they managed to avert the apocalypse and filled the power void left behind said possessiveness took on a life of it's own. Sam doesn't mind, but the destruction Dean leaves occasionally needs a little cleaning up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

The night had started out normally enough, well, as normally as it ever could with everything going the way it was. The crowd at the bar gave them a wide berth, and Sam knew that they could feel the power radiating him and his brother in waves. There were still whispers though, but it was to be expected. It wasn't every day that the Antichrist and his brother-consort hit up a bar in the deep south, especially when they were in the middle of what most considered to be Heaven's last stand. But they could afford to take a few days off because they needed a break. They both knew that they were going to win the war, there was no question about it. With Lucifer gone, and the armies of Heaven reduced almost to ruins, there was almost nothing left to stand in the way of their complete domination of all existence. No bloodshed, no war, just him and Dean in the middle of nowhere enjoying the relative peace that came with going off the grid. Gabriel could handle any problems that decided to crop up, and with Cas as his back up everything would be running just as smoothly when they got back as it had been when they left in the first place.

They'd taken the small booth at the far corner of the bar that was almost entirely enveloped in darkness. It was the perfect spot for them to just unwind before heading back to their motel room for the night, and judging by the reaction of the locals they would more than likely be left to their own devices.

"You wanna go get drinks?" He asked, resting forward on his elbows.

Dean nodded. "Sure, Sammy. Beer?"

"Just get me whatever you're getting." Sam leaned into his brother's shoulder, gold eyes flickering warmly.

Brushing their lips together delicately, Dean grinned as he pushed himself away from the end of the bar and toward the area where the servers seemed to be congregating. "You got it."

"And don't bring me back any fruity drinks, Dean!"

"Whatever you say, your highness!"

Sam shook his head, amused. Things may have changed a lot over the last few months, but when it came right down to it, a good chunk of their lives remained the same. He was just as madly in love with Dean as he had been for years and he knew that Dean felt the same way. They were still on the road and they still ate the same crappy food that they always had, but the battles they fought, they had changed. It was no longer the worst creatures that lurked in the darkness that came after them, but it was the supposed forces of good. Angels and their allies came at them fast and furious but as time passed their attacks became less and less effective. It was the bond that linked them together, the one that Gabriel had helped to forge between them and the blood of their parents had sealed. It was raw power and it had opened up every door between them and while it had took some time once they embraced their roles fully, the Antichrist and the unholy consort, there was no hope left for the world. They'd thought that the angels would have realized what was happening soon after the battle that had eliminated both Michael and Lucifer, but it had taken them months to finally clue in to what everyone else had already discovered and by then it was far too late. The world was theirs for the taking and they would make it into their own version of paradise, but first they had to eliminate the last of the resistance and he knew that wouldn't be too difficult at all.

He settled further back in his seat and grinned at the wall. Victory was so close and he could feel it settling into his bones. But before he could relax completely he was shaken from his thoughts when he sensed another moving into his space and he knew that it wasn't his brother. Turning his head he saw a man sidling up on the bench next to him. He looked as if he might have been striking at one point in time. Straw blond hair framed a thin face with deep set brown eyes, but time had not been kind and when he smiled Sam had to admit that he looked almost like a rat.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely.

The man's lips twisted up into a smirk. "I think you can." Sliding in closer, he slid a hand up to rest on Sam's thigh.

"You don't want to do that." Sam's voice was low as he eyed the hand that was splayed across his thigh.

The blond smirked. "Oh I think I do. I know your type. You like to play hard to get, but in the end you're gonna give in, just like everyone else."

"No he's not and you're gonna get your hands off of him now."

Looking up, Sam was at once worried and relieved to see Dean standing next to him. He was relieved in that he wouldn't have to deal with the advances of the idiot who was currently hitting on him, any longer, but worried at the level of violence that Dean might escalate the conflict to.

"And who the hell are you?"

Dean let out a dark laugh. "You're joking, right?"

"No. Who. The fuck. Are. You?"

Sam watched as his brother leaned in close, hands resting on the back of the seat and the edge of the bar. "Someone you really don't wanna fuck with, buddy. Now get out of the chair and walk away."

"What if I don't want to."

Arching an eyebrow, Sam couldn't help by marvel at the other man's lack of self preservation, and from what he could tell, the rest of the bar seemed to be thinking the same thing. "I'd listen to what he says. He doesn't like to share."

"You're your own person, honey, you can decide if you wanna go with me on your own."

"Yeah, he can, but right now I'm telling you to get your fucking hands off of what's mine before I break them." Dean's eyes shifted away from the almost unnatural green they had settled upon after the bond had been established to the inky darkness they took on when he was angry.

"Fine. You know what, go to hell." Turning back to Sam, the blond stranger flashed him what he probably thought was some sort of a seductive look, but it only served to make him look even more like a rat, and a constipated one at that. "If you're interested, you know where to find me." He drew his hand away slowly, fingers lingering for a moment before pulling away completely.

Both Sam and Dean watched as he left and Sam couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body. The man was disgusting but Sam knew that he was lucky to have escaped with his life.

"Come on, we're goin'."

Eyes narrowing slightly, Sam gestured to the two beers that Dean still held in one hand. "What about those?"

Dean slid them onto the bar and the bottles melted into the surface with hardly a glance before looking back at Sam with hard eyes. "We're goin'. Now."

Swallowing hard, Sam nodded. "Alright then. Let's go."

He followed his brother out to the car silently, ignoring the stares of the other patrons and focusing instead on the back of his brother's jacket. He prodded at the link between them carefully, but he was shut out of Dean's mind and while he knew he could break through the barriers effortlessly he respected his brother enough to allow him his privacy.

The drive back to the motel was silent but Sam could feel the anger radiating off of his brother.

"Dean, can we just talk about this?" Silence was the only response he received, but the look that was shot in his direction spoke volumes.

"Alright then." He breathed.

When they finally pulled up outside the worn green door he kept his eyes trained on the frilly lace curtains that framed the window. He heard Dean climb out his side of the car, and the door came as close to slamming as it ever did when it closed. The gravel crunched beneath his brother's feet and it faded for a moment, but then his own door was being yanked open and Dean's hands closed over his arms.

"What the fuck?!" He all but yelped as he was manhandled out of the Impala.

Dean shoved him toward the door of their room and Sam could see that his eyes hadn't shifted back to green, they were still jet black and it was unnerving. It was the first time that he thought at all that they might possibly be directed at him instead of at those who were trying to fuck with them and he wasn't entirely sure that he liked it. He was the ruler of the world that was slowly coming to light, but it didn't mean that his brother didn't still have power over him.

No words passed between them as the door was unlocked, but the second they passed the threshold he found himself thrown across the room by means of a carefully controlled blast of power from his brother's hands. It was something he could have stopped easily if he had of wanted to, but if it meant that Dean was actually gonna talk to him and let him in he was willing to let just about anything happen.

"Never again." He breathed, stripping off his shirt as he crossed the room. "That is never gonna happen again."

Sam stared at him hard. "I can handle myself, Dean."

"It's not a matter of you being able to handle it Sammy, it's about someone touching something that's mine." Dean stood at the foot of the bed and Sam felt more exposed beneath his gaze than he had standing at the base of the pit when the multitudes of hell had first bowed down before him. "And mark my words, baby brother, you are mine."

"I know I am." He swallowed. "Always have been."

"You don't have to tell me twice, but those fuckers. The ones who think they can try and take you, make you theirs, like that dumb fuck tonight. I wanted to fucking kill him for touching you," he growled. "Gouge those pretty brown eyes out with my fingers and then shove them down his throat. I could make him suffer so much with my bare hands, more than you can ever imagine, and wanna know something? I would be so fucking happy to make it happen." Faster than most human eyes could ever hope to see, Dean moved around the bed before climbing on top of it, and then on top of Sam. Leaning forward, he forced Sam's hands together so that he could hold his wrists in one hand.

"Then what's stopping you?" Eyes wide, Sam shifted almost nervously beneath his brother.

"Absolutely nothing." Dean shrugged minutely. "There's not a damn thing that anyone could say to keep me from tearing that bastard apart limb from limb, and when we're done here, I plan on it."

"Why?"

"Because they need to see who you belong to, Sammy."

"You're forgetting who's the Antichrist here, Dean."

"Oh I know you are, Sammy, but I'm the power behind the throne. The unholy fucking consort, and judge, jury and executioner to the whole damn world." Sitting up taller, Dean smirked down at him. "And you're not gonna deny me."

Sam shivered. He knew his brother was right. Behind himself, Dean was the second most powerful being in existence and there was nothing that he would deny him, even if it did mean an incredibly painful death for whomever he saw fit.

"That's my boy." Dean's grin was dark and full of promise as he leaned down, lips skimming across the curve of his cheek. "You may be king of this shithole, but you're mine and I'm gonna make sure you, and everyone else left hanging around, never forget it."

Dean stayed true to his word and by the time he was through, Sam was a mess of bruises, bite marks, and in some places where his brother had been more than a little enthusiastic, blood. He ached in a very good way and when he turned his head to look at Dean he could see just how smug how brother was. He didn't bother saying a word because at that point he didn't exactly feel like encouraging his brother further. The last thing he needed before passing the hell out during a very good post sex high was a smug Dean doing whatever he could to convey his smugness. Instead he settled for sprawling across his brother's chest, wrapped around him in a way that would have usually inspired much teasing but instead it only garnered a flash of fondness through the bond. It wasn't surprising that the small amount of contact that came through the bond was enough to push him beyond the barrier that was holding him back from actually falling asleep, and instead of fighting it as he usually did he simply gave in and allowed himself to tumble head first into dreams.

Disorientation struck abruptly as Sam awoke with a start. He could feel that Dean was no longer beside him and it was disconcerting. The room was still dark but the faint light from the moon that had streaked across the floor earlier was gone. Dean's pillow was still warm which meant that his brother hadn't been gone long and that was comforting in a small way. Rubbing at his eyes he forced himself further into wakefulness because he knew it would take a certain level of concentration to be able to find exactly where his brother went to. It took him several long moments to untangle himself from the blankets but once he did he found that he was able to push himself up so that he was sitting against the headboard without any issues. Leaning back with a soft sight, Sam retreated inside his head and searched out the link that connected him with his brother. Once his eyes were closed he found the bright red threads that were strung between them easily and while he sensed that there was something going on there was absolutely no attempt on Dean's part to keep him out. When he finally opened his eyes, he was no longer in the dimly lit motel room but he was seeing exactly where Dean was. They were in an alley some place and Sam vaguely recognized it as being by the bar where they had been the night before. It was still fairly dark out, only the faintest hint of dawn dispelling the edges of the night. He focused in on the figure he could see just barely outlined on the concrete below and while it took him a moment to process what was in front of him, in front of them, it was incredibly clear once it hit. At his brother's feet was the man from the night before, the one who had seen fit to put his hands on him and had tried to take what was very obviously not his.

The blond was mouthing something through lips that were swollen and streaked with a combination of spit and blood but from the panicked look in his eyes whatever he'd been pleading fell on deaf ears. The next thing he knew Dean was lashing out once more, foot connecting with the man's ribs over and over until he was curled up in a ball, knees tight to his chest. It gave him a thrill, knowing that Dean was willing to go so far to protect him, to very publicly claim what he considered to be his property, even though he knew very well that he could take care of himself. They were silent watching the writhing man for several long moments and then he could tell Dean made a decision as to what direction he was going to go next because the bloodshot eyes of the man beneath them gazed up at him and instead of the previous panic they were filled with fear but also understanding of exactly what was gonna happen.

Dean aimed one last kick to the other man's temple and Sam could see the instant the life was snuffed out of him. He could feel Dean's satisfaction at the kill flowing through the link and at one point it would have been disturbing to an extreme and cause for worry now it was simply another part of their lives. Focusing on the blue spark that flickered amongst the vibrant red he moved beyond Dean's sight and filled his brother's mind completely.

_Come home, Dean._ He hummed amusedly._I'll send someone else to clean that mess up._

_You sure, Sammy?_ Dean's voice filtered into his head and filled his senses with warmth the same way they always did whenever they were using the connection. _I can handle it myself._

_Oh I know you can, but if you come back now I can show you just how....appreciative I am of your devotion._

_Big words, baby brother._

_Big words for big plans._ He knew just how devious he sounded at that moment and he really didn't care.

_Well then. I'll be there in a few minutes._

_Good boy._ He smiled fondly, knowing that Dean would feel it through the connection. The thread pulsed blue between them before it finally went silent but though he could still feel his brother on the other end. He dispatched the demons he knew were skulking around the town to clean up the mess that Dean had left behind when he had taken out the asshole and he knew that it would be erased in a matter of minutes, and even if the local authorities did somehow catch wind of it, it wasn't as if they could do anything. He could make it as if they never existed with the snap of his fingers, a trick he had learned from the Trickster himself, and while it wasn't the best plan, it worked better than nothing. When he was certain that everything was finally taken care of he let out a contented sigh before stretching back out across the bed.

_I'll be waiting._


End file.
